Danny Phantom: BREAKDOWN
by RedKnight21
Summary: One-shot breakdowns of the Danny Phantom show. For those who don't know, or might want to know more, about the Phantom. For writers who are looking to make there own story but don't want to watch the entire show again. This information is all cannon to the best of my abilities. There will also be breakdowns of other parts of the show. READ & REVIWE.
1. Danny Phantom: Breakdown

**This is a one-shot bio of Danny Fenton/Phantom for people who want to know more about the ghost boy of Amity Park. Things you are wondering about or want to know for a future story. This information is all canon, no FanFiction information to the best of my abilities. If you see something not accurate Review about it.**

 _ **Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom**_

* * *

 _Life, death, these two forces could not be further apart in all of existence. But one young man decided to walk in between both, or more acridly, was forced into it._

* * *

 **BACKGROUND**

 **-Name:** Daniel James Fenton

 **-Alter-ego:** Danny Phantom

 **-Age:** 14-16

- **Height:** 5'4" (162 cm)

- **Eye color:** Human-Baby Blue **\** Ghost-Toxic Green **\** Angry-Red **\** Ghost with Ice powers- Glowing Blue.

 **-Weight:** 120 lbs. (54 kg)

-The second half Ghost, half human ever.

-Achieved powers from being inside a interdenominational portal when activated.

-Prefers being called Danny.

-Called **Halfa** by other ghost.

-Son of professional ghost hunters and scientists Jack and Maddie Fenton.

-Born and raised in Amity Park.

-Protector of Amity Park.

-Known as 'the ghost boy of Amity park' and 'Inviso-bill'. Although hates that last name.

-Got his DP emblem from Sam.

-Love of space and astrology.

-Catch phrase: _I'm Going Ghost._

-Dislikes Christmas.

* * *

 _Daniel James Fenton, or Danny, was born to the incredibly smart, but completely ignorant, Jack and Maddie Fenton, two researchers in the paranormal activity, or more commonly known as ghost hunters. Danny was a pretty average kid in all aspects despite his parents. Living on the bottom of the social food chain, Danny was bulled and ridiculed for his parents choice in life, but had two friends that always stood by him, Sam Maddison and Tucker Foley helped Danny's life feel a little more normal._

 _That is until his best friend Sam convinced him to explore his parents ghost portal that was kept in there basement. While inside Danny accidently pressed the 'ON' and was then bombarded with both electricity and ectoplasm, enough to kill a man. But by some miracle Danny Fenton not only survive with little effect but also gained ghost powers and soon became Danny Phantom._

* * *

 **POWERS & ABILITIES**

- **Flight** : _Can fly up to 112 mph. He can even use power to walk on walls._

- **Invisibility** : _Can only be detected by heat sensors or ghost detecting equipment._

- **Ghost Sense** : _Knows ghost is in the area but not it's exact location._

- **Overshadow** : _Possesses and controls people and/or objects, use to enter one's dream, could give his abilities to the person he is possessing, and has gone into virtual reality. Can even use to posses other ghost._

- **Intangibility** : _W_ _alks though anything but other intangible beings and ghost proof objects. Can even make other objects intangible and could do it just on certain parts only._

- **Ecto-Energy** : _Able to use to make ecto-blast that are hot enough to melt steel and strong enough to obliterate a ghost, shields and domes can withstand multiple attacks at ones, razor sharp disks or swords, and use to enhance his attacks such as punches and kicks. Can even manipulate the energy for a telekinetic effect, lifting objects out of his reach. Can us ectoplasm in it's base form for a more sticky effect, holding and binding ghost. Can use on nearly any part of his body._

- **Ice Core** : _Can freeze objects and people that requires enhanced strength to break or intense heat, combine with ecto-energy for stronger attack. Can even make objects out of ice. Has shot ice rays from his eyes multiple times._

- **Duplication** : _Has trouble with this power but can pull it off if having enough time to focus. Maximum of 3._

- **Ghostly wale** : _Most powerful and taxing out of all powers. A powerful sonic attack that can usually one-shot anything and destroys anything. Only uses as a absolute last resort because of the amount of power it takes._

- **Spectral Manipulation** : _Able to change the shape of his body to dodge or avoid attacks. Can even separate enter body parts._

- **Super Strength** : _Can lift at least 11 to 13 tons with ease._

- **Super Reflexes** : _Can dodge point blank attacks and blast._

- **Super Durability** : _Able to take attacks stronger then his own and get right back up. Physical attacks barley phase him._

 **-High Pain** **Tolerance** : _Has taken pain that would knock out most grown men and just shrugged it off._

- **A Slight Healing factor** : _Can heal wounds and battle damaged in a matter of hours. Can regenerate enough energy to fight again in a mater of seconds but not at full power._

- **Slight Mind Protection** : _Because Danny is both human and ghost he can resist mind control. But only with a great mental shock can he break free._

- **Human Body:** _Can use most of his ghost powers in his human form to a extent._

 **-Puns & Wit:** _Can annoy enemies to make them slip up or play into his favor to win a fight and trick them into walking into a trap or losing the fight. Is quick on his feet and solve his problems on the fly._

* * *

 _Danny has a wide variety of powers that are all ghost related in some way. He is capable of using some of them in his human form but not for long. Danny using each power to defeat ghost and protect Amity Park. Thanks to this Danny has done some pretty amazing things with his powers._

* * *

 **FEATS**

-Defeated ghosts with more experience and power.

-Defeated many ghost hunters without harming them.

-Defeated the King of Ghost: Parish Dark.

-Defeated his evil future self.

-Became the apprentice to the Master of time, Clockwork.

-Can understand Esperanto.

-Ones had a bounty of 1 million dollars.

-Has gone into space and had full accuses to his powers.

-Lifted a bus full of kids with ease.

-Has good accuracy, shooting most ghost from great distance.

-Ones held invisibility for 12 hours.

-Ones landed a space rocket.

-Met Pandora.

-Traveled through time.

-Worshiped by a group of ghost yetis.

-Saved the entire world from a giant meteor.

* * *

 _Danny has defeated a number of powerful ghost villains and has a long list of enemies. But Danny has also been able to gain some allies along the way as well._ **I will be rating power level on a scale from 1 to 10 and give a quick bio on them.**

* * *

 **ENEMIES**

 **Skulker-** 6- _Self proclaim ghost zone's greatest hunter and his number one pry Danny Phantom. Fights with a battle suit that houses guns, blasters, missiles, and blades._

 **Lunch Lady-** 4- _Able to fight with meat and control food. Is known to be bipolar._

 **Desiree-** 6- _A wishing ghost that is forced to grant every wish she hears. Every wish she grants makes her stronger. Hates men do to being rejected by one in life._

 **Johnny 13-** 5- _A bicker with a ghost motorcycle and a bad luck shadow that is the main heavy hitter._

 **Penelope Spectra-** 7- _A psychologist that absorbs negative emotions to make herself younger and stronger. Use her power to make people even more depress._

 **Technus-** 6- _Controls all technology and can manipulated it for any means._

 **Ember McLain-** 7- _A ghost rocker with sound base attacks and can get stronger when people chant her name. Her guitar can hypnotize people into chanting her name, fallowing her orders, or even falling in love. Most likely has a fire core because of flaming hair and passion._

 **Walker-** 7- _The warden of a ghost prison, but will make any rule up he sees fit if it is his desire._

 **Prince Aragon-** 8- _Former prince of a kingdom, has a amulet that can change him into a dragon. Arrogant and mind is stuck in the old times._

 **Skulkteck 9.9-** 8- _A alternate future where Skulker and Technus combined._

 **Box Ghost-** 3- _A ghost that can control any box and bubble wrap. Is very persistent and ignorant. But if given a box of power will have complete control over it._

 **Amorpho-** 7- _A shape shifting ghost that can turn into anyone it sees and have identical powers._

 **Bertrand-** 5\- _A shape shiftier that has multiple forms to use in very satiation. Is currently Spectra's butler and assistant. It is not clear if they are lovers or not._

 **Freakshow-** 5- _The ringleader to a circus and has extensive knowledge on magical and ghostly artifacts._

 **Ghost Writer-** 9- _A powerful ghost that can warp reality to whatever he writes._

 **GIW/Guys In White-** 7- _A government group that captures and experiments on ghost. Has a wide variety of ghost hunting equipment. But are incompetent and will shoot first ask never._

 **Kitty-** 7- _Johnny 13 girlfriend. Has a special banishing kiss where any man hit with it will disappears and if gone for 12 hours will be gone forever._

 **Klemper-** 4- _A ghost with a ice freezing breath. Is obsessed with finding anyone who will be his friend. Most likely has a ice core because of attack._

 **Lydia-** 5- _Freakshow's right hand. Can control the tattoos on her body and use them to attack._

 **Nocturna-** 7- _A ghost that can put anyone to sleep and feed off there dreams to make himself stronger. Can make a small army of artificial ghost to do his bidding._

 **Poindexter** -2\- _A nerdy kid with no battle experience at all. Only noticeable power is overshadow. In life was bullied on a regular bases so hates any type of bullying._

 **Youngblood-** 6- _A ghost kid that likes to play and dress up, has a group of ghost skeletons that fallow his every command, a ghost ship that, can't be seen by adults, and hates adults._

 **Boxlunch** -3- _The daughter of the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady. Can control boxed foods._

 **Hotep Ra-** 7-A _mummy ghost from ancient Egypt. Uses wrappings for constraining and attacking enemies._

 **Vlad Masters/Plasmius-** 8\- _The first Halfa ever, Vlad became Plasmius when he was blasted in the face in the face with ecto-plasma. But unlike Danny, Vlad gained Ecto-Acne, leaving him hospitalized for months. After gaining his powers, Vlad used them to become a successful business man and become one of the riches men in the world. He is a cunning strategist and is a genius with ghost equipment. The only thing he wants in the world is to have Danny as a son, Maddie as his wife, Jack dead, and the Packers. Most likely has a Fire Core but has yet to unlock it._

 **Fright Knight-** 9- _The spirit of Halloween, has a flaming horse called nightmare. Main weapon is a sword that makes people disappear and face there worst fear. Most likely has a fire core because of hair._

 **Undergrowth-** 9- _The ghost of nature and plants, fights so plants can one day dominate the world. Can make and control any plants and can use plants to control people, only think that can stop it is ice and fire._

 **Vortex-** 10- _A powerful ghost that can control and manipulate the weather. Only known weakness is when he losses control of the weather. Gets stronger the longer and bigger a storm is. Obsession is to make the perfect storm._

 **Dan Phantom/Dark Danny-** 11- _A combination of Phantom and Plasmius, Dan is a ghost only wanting one thing, destruction. Dan has came close to destroying all of humanity and would have if not being defeated by his younger self. Has all the powers as Danny and more experience, the only difference is Dan has a Fire core and can make portals to the ghost zone._

 **Pariah Dark-** 11- _The King of all ghost was sealed away 1000 years ago by 6 ancient ghost in the 'Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep'. 'The Ring of Rage' and 'Crown of Fire' multiply Dark's power tenfold, but only when both are present, if either are taken off, Dark loses the power intently. Signage power is to make a army of skeleton warriors. Main weapon is a mace which he can throw and have it come back to him._

* * *

 **ALLIES**

 **Cujo-** 6- _A ghost puppy that was ones a security dog in training but was put down. Can grow into about the size of a truck in a instant, and is more ferocious because of it. Is mostly on neutrals terms with Danny._

 **Clockwork** -12- _The master of Time, Clockwork, is probably the most powerful ghost ever, but refuses to interfere directly and much rather watch time. His powers include seeing all of time, past, present, future, and not only that but what could of been, which means he can see alternate time lines as well. He can also stop and rewind time with little effort, and has called other versions of himself to aid him in battle. Clockwork meet Danny when Clockwork sent ghost to 'kill' Danny, but it was all a plot to prevent Dark Dan's creation. Clockwork is aware of every second and all time lines making him the most powerful ghost, if not being, in existence._

 **Dani Phantom-** 7- _The female clone of Danny, Dani was created by Vlad in a attempt to make a son, but Dani was considered a failure because she was a girl. Dani helped Vlad captured Danny, but when she learned that Vlad had no intention in keeping her, Dani freed Danny and the two worked together to bring down Vlad. She then left Amity and went to explore the world._

 **Princess Dora-** 8- _The current ruler of a kingdom, Dora has a amulet that allows her to turn into a dragon. She met Danny when she kidnaped Sam and he came to rescue her. Danny then helped Dora defeat her brother, Aragon, and Danny was named Sir Phantom, a knight. Dore works to bring her kingdom into modern times._

 **Frostbite-** 10- _Leader of the FarFroze, Frostbite is yeti ghost with ice powers which means he and his people have ice cores. Frostbite meet Danny when he and his friends crashed on his land. He even taught Danny how to control his ghost ice powers. Frostbite and his people guard the infa-map, a map that can take anyone anywhere they want in the Ghost Zone._

 **Jack Fenton-** 6- _T_ _he father of Danny, Jack is a expert on ghost weaponry and engineering, but has been known to be a ignorant at times and is a horrible shot, but makes up for it in strength. His main weapons are blaster and is adapt in hand to hand._

 **Jazz Fenton-** 5- _Jazz is knowledgeable in psychology, she is also adapted in combat from being self taught with simulators, her main weapon is the 'Fenton Peeler', which covers her in a suit of armor._

 **Maddie Fenton-** 6- _The mother of Danny, Maddie is a expert in ghost weaponry, engineering, and combat, having a black belt in karate. Maddie main choice in weapons is blasters and ecto proof staffs._

 **Pandora-** 11- _The ancient Greek holder of Pandora's Box, a box that holds all of the worlds evil. Most likely to have a fire core because of flaming hair that she can use to attack and short temper. Meet Danny when the Box Ghost stole her box._

 **Sam Maddison-** 4- _Danny's best friend and girlfriend, Sam was the reason Danny became Phantom. Is head strong and fight for what she believes in no matter what. Has some experience fighting ghost but non of the heavy hitters. Is physically fit to match up to most of the jocks in school._

 **Tucker Foley-** 4- _Danny's best and oldest friend, Tucker is a Techno Geek, giving him knowledge on machines and has hacked computers and systems before. Not the most fit but makes up for it when it counts._

 **Valerie Grey-** 7- _One of Danny's most persistent enemies at one point, but soon became a ally when Dani was in trouble. Has a special suit that houses a lot of weapons from blasters to missiles. She also has a hover board that can match speeds with Danny._

 **Wulf-** 7- _A wolf like ghost, has the power to open portals from the ghost zone anywhere on earth with just a swipe with his razor sharp claws, which he uses to attack with. Meet Danny when he was locked in Walker's prison and Danny freed him._

* * *

 _Though it is said in the show that the 'ghost' are actually interdimensional monsters, BUT there is evidence that the ghost where ones human or alive, such as Desiree, Cujo, Ember, and Poindexter._

 _Danny has accomplished some amazing things with his powers, but he is the firths thing from being a perfect hero._

* * *

 **WEAKNESSES**

- **Ecto-Rhenium:** _A Special material where ghost are unable to touch it in any way and will severely harm them if they do._

 **-Blood Blossoms:** _A Plant that can harm ghost just when they are near it and could eventually end them._

 **-Electricity** : _Out of all attack Danny has taken, Danny is weakest to high powers of electricity. Taking it like a normal person would, if not more._

- **Zero Combat Training:** _Danny fights with only instinct and raw power, he has never been trained in combat whatsoever._

 **-Friends Saving** **Him** : _Danny sometimes need his friends help in order defeat his enemies._

 _-_ **Reaction Time** _: Even though Danny has enhanced reflexes he sometimes dose not dodge or phase through attacks._

- **Human Body** : _Danny has hardly any physical capabilities in his human form, he is just as weak to Blood Blossoms, Ecto-Rhenium, and some ghost proof items in both forms._

- **His Mind** : _Even though Danny can resist mind control, he_ _dose not have actual training for it and needs a mental shock in order to break from free it._

- **Dose Not Hurt People** **:** _Danny dose not use his strongest attacks when fighting people, unless absolutely necessary._

- **Morphing** **:** _If loses concentration, or falls unconscious, Danny could asidently change back into human. Also very bright and can be easily spotted if not carful._

* * *

 _But even with these weaknesses, Danny still comes out on top, sometimes with the help of his friends. And If absolutely necessary he can go to his parents basement and arm himself and his friends with ghost hunting equipment._

* * *

 **EQUIPMENT** ** & GEAR**

 **Ghost Thermos-** _Catches ghost when they are weakened enough or unsuspecting. Nearly unlimited capacity._

 **Lipstick Laser** - _A stun ray that looks like a lipstick. Can harm weaker ghost, but to stronger ones will only annoy them._

 **Boo-Morang-** _Fallows any ecto signature it has been programmed into it._

 **The Anti-Creep Stick-** _A Bat with the word FENTON on it._

 **Various Blasters-** _A wide assortment of blasters that are equivalent to a Ecto-Blast from a ghost, sometimes stronger._

 **The Peeler-** _A special one handed blaster that give the user a full set of armor when activated. Anyone is able to use it._

 **Headphones-** _Blocks out hypnotic noise that ghost produce. Can even be used for communication._

 **Various Melee** **weapons** _\- Melee weapons that are ghost proof, from staffs to swords to Gauntlets._

 **The Specter Speeder-** _A mobile vehicle that can travel through the ghost zone, space, and underwater with ease. Has various weapons for defense and can withstand high power attacks._

 **Laser wrist Rays-** _Produces a ecto-blast that can harm ghost, but only pushes back stronger ones._

 **Blimp-** _The blimp is on top of Fenton Works, but the slow blimp can transform into a jet. Come with auto pilot, weapons, and ATVS._

 **Jetpack-** _Can help Danny fly easier in space and faster. Able to help him break from the earth's atmosphere._

 **Specter Deflectors-** _Makes sure a ghost dose not touch or posses you. If a ghost wares it will damage them severely, but a strong enough ghost can over power it._

 **Ghost Catcher-** _Separates ecto-plasma from humans._

 **Ecto-Booster-** _A formula that gives a ghost a power boost._

* * *

 _But out of all this, there is something not mean people know, and this is just a theory on my part and is your chose to believe it or not._

* * *

 **THEORY**

During the events of 'Phantom Planet' Danny gave up his powers by going into the portal again, which should of killed him, and had his powers taken away. Now when Danny tried to recruit ghost to save the world, they ALL blasted him. That much Ecto-plasma should of killed anyone, but it didn't, instead it gave him back his ghost powers.

But here's the funny thing, as soon as Danny gets his powers back, he uses a ghostly wail that blasted back all the ghost and he is not even winded. Then when he went to get the ghost again he was ambushed by everyone and beaten severely. But when he comes back he is in full health and is able to power the machine that makes the world intangible. This brings me to my theory.

Can Danny absorb ecto-plasma?

All ghost can absorb ecto-plasma to a extent, but Danny might be able to absorb anything ectoplasm based. When he was blasted by all the ghost, he took hardly any damage and was able to use a Ghostly Wail like it was nothing compared to the other times he used it. Also when he was attacked by all the ghost of the Ghost Zone and did take damage, it took minutes to for him to heal and be at full power.

So Danny can absorb all types of ectoplasm to make him stronger and if enough, bring him to a new level of power and strength.

An example is when Danny absorbed Vortex's powers and used them for a period of time.

* * *

 **So that is all I know about Danny Phantom. I hope you learned and liked what I put. Review and tell me if you liked, hated, if I missed something, or if you have questions. As any questions on specific topics you would like to specifically know more about.**

 **THANKS FOR READING.**


	2. Ghost Cores

**This is another breakdown of the Danny Phantom show. But this time I will be targeting a specific part of the show that I feel could use a bit more explanation into detail. All information is my own thinking with some evidence, it is your choice to believe it or not. HOPE YOU LIKE AND REVIWE!**

 _ **Ghost Cores**_

* * *

 _One of the many things in the Danny Phantom show that has not been gone into detail. There is still a lot we don't know about Ghost Cores and have been forced to go into our own thinking for answers. So here's my run down of it._

 _The point of a ghost core is that it works like a heart, powering a ghost to use there ability's and keeping them 'alive'. Every ghost has them, there is no exception. There has been confirmation that a Ice core exists, but what a what about other cores. Here is a list of cores **I think** exist._

* * *

 **GHOST CORES**

 **ICE** - _The power to create Ice. Mostly resistant to cold attacks but can still take some damage. Weaknesses would most likely be Fire and Electricity. Personality with core would be most likely calm and happy._

 **FIRE** - _The power to create and control Fire, a more common core then most. Mostly resistant to fire attacks but can still take damage from them. Weaknesses would most likely be Water and Ice. Personality with core would most likely be passionate, rage, and short temper._

 **EARTH** \- _The power to interact with the earth. Mostly has high resistant to any physical and ecto attacks. Weaknesses would most likely be Fire and Ice. Personality with core would be stubborn and bullheaded._

 **WIND** \- _The power to control and manipulate wind. Mostly resistant to all elements and ecto attacks. Weaknesses to the core are unknown. Personality with core would be free going and no worries._

 **SHADOW** \- _The power to become or control shadows. Mostly resistant to Physical attacks. Weaknesses are water and light. Personality with core are selfish and more negative._

 **LIGHT** -(This is a THERORY, I have no evidence to back this up other then if there is Shadow there has to be light) _The power to move as fast as light and produce it. Mostly resistant to ecto and shadow attacks. No real weaknesses. Personality mostly consist with playful and happy._

 **ENERGY-** _The most common core that most ghost have, just provides power to ghost and allows them to use there powers. No real weaknesses to the core or resisters. Personality depends on the ghost entirely._

 **TIME** - _A powerful and rare core that allows the ghost to interact with time either to see into the future or not. No real weaknesses to the core or resistance. Personality would be manipulative and orderly._

 **REALITY-** _A powerful core that allows one to literally change the world around them, shape thing and make them come alive. No real weaknesses or resistance to the core. Personality varies._

* * *

 _Each core has it's own perks and downfalls, and non of these are really invisible._

 _It is not specifically said what core any ghost has other then Danny and Frostbite._ _Here is a list of ghost and what I think the cores they have._

* * *

 **A Ghost's Heart**

 **Amorpho** \- Energy Core

 **Aragon** \- Fire Core

 **Bertand** \- Energy Core

 **Box Lunch** \- Energy Core

 **Clockwork** \- Time Core

 **Cujo** \- Energy Core

 **Dan Phantom/Dark Danny** \- Fire Core

 **Dani Phantom** **-** Unknown: _Since Dani is a clone of Danny and her own person it is unclear if she has a Energy core, Ice core, or something else entirely._

 **Danny Phantom** \- Ice Core

 **Desiree** \- Reality Core

 **Dora** \- Fire Core

 **Ember** \- Fire Core

 **Fright Knight** \- Fire Core

 **Frostbite** \- Ice Core

 **Ghost Writer** \- Reality Core

 **Johnny 13** \- Shadow core

 **Kitty** \- Energy Core

 **Klemper** \- Ice Core

 **Lunch Lady** \- Energy Core

 **Lydia** \- Energy Core

 **Nocturna** \- Shadow Core

 **Spectra** \- Shadow Core

 **Pandora** \- Fire Core

 **Pariah Dark** \- Fire Core

 **Poindexter** \- Energy Core

 **Skulker** \- Energy Core

 **Technes** \- Energy Core

 **Box Ghost** \- Energy Core

 **The Observants** \- Time Core

 **Undergrowth** \- Earth Core

 **Vlad Masters/Plasmius** \- Fire Core

 **Vortex** \- Wind Core

 **Walker** \- Energy Core

 **Wulf** \- Energy Core

 **Youngblood** \- Energy Core

* * *

 _A ghost core can grow in power, either temporarily or permanently. But this can take years for this to happen. And in this proses, a ghost could learn to control there core to even give power._

* * *

 **THEROY**

When undergrowth attacked Amity he gave Sam a portion of his power, most likely a piece of his core, completely changing her personality and giving her power over plants. But when Danny's and Vlad's ghost half combined to make Dark Danny, Dan had a Fire core.

This shows that a ghost core can be given to humans and other ghost for power, but if given to a ghost which ever core is stronger will cancel the other out.

* * *

 **Well that is all I got on GHOST CORES, if you need more details on this, REVIEW and I will either edit this or comment directly.**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


	3. Ghost are our History

**While watching the 'Danny Phantom' I noticed something interesting about the ghost of the ghost zone so here I am going to tell what I believe is right.**

 ** _Ghost are our History_**

* * *

 _It is a known fact that in the show of Danny Phantom there are many types of ghosts. But there are also many ghosts that look like monsters, so what if they were?_

* * *

 **Theory**

In the 'Danny Phantom' show there are many ghost that resemble monsters from stories, such as 'Wulf' resembling a Werewolf, or 'Desiree' as a Genie. This got me to think of something.

What if all monsters, legends, and 'god', were actually ghost?

It is no secret that 'Pandora' is a ghost and her box is a ghostly artifact. But if you look closely in the show there are specific characters that are ghost but look like monsters or supernatural beings. Here is a small list.

* * *

 **Ghost That look like Monsters or Supernatural Beings.**

 _Amorpho_ -Shape-shifter

 _Aragon_ -Dragon

 _Clockwork_ -Father Time

 _Desiree_ -Genie

 _Frostbite_ -Yeti

 _Pariah Dark_ -Necromancer

 _Hotep-Ra_ -Mummy

 _Anubis_ -God

 _Wulf_ -Werewolf

* * *

 _And these are only the characters in the show. There are many background characters and ghost that resemble monsters._

* * *

 **Example**

In the episode 'Box up Fury' Danny goes to see Pandora at her realm. When he gets there Danny encounters many ghost that are from Greek legend, such as Medusa, a Cyclops, a Centaur, Cerberus, and even Unicorns.

* * *

 **Theory**

All this proves is that ghost from the Ghost Zone have had a hand in making history in the 'Danny Phantom' world, from posing as gods to being terrifying monsters.

But this is not all bad as Ghost may have had a hand in making the cutler in the 'Danny Phantom' world.

Another example is Hotep-Ra, a ghost mummy who was the assistant to a actual pharaoh in ancient Egypt.

* * *

 _So to conclude, most, if not all, legends of supernatural beings are actually ghost from the Ghost Zone and helped make history in the 'Danny Phantom' show._

* * *

 **Sorry there is so little on this chapter, but there was not a lot on this subject.**

 **If you have a question or want me to talk about a specific topic, REVIWE and I'll see what I can do.**

 **THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
